This invention relates to enhanced devices for cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), specifically to an improved apparatus for increasing blood flow in vessels providing blood supply to the heart and the brain by compression and decompression of the chest and abdominal cavities of a person suffering from cardiac arrest.